


REDDIE For The Sleepover?

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Somehow Eddie is convinced by Richie to have a sleepover with him.Oneshot/drabble





	REDDIE For The Sleepover?

Now that he came to think about it, Eddie Kaspbrak wasn't even entirely sure how this had happened. I mean, he loved Richie. Who didn't? But spending the entire night with him for a sleepover, after having eaten a ton of sugar... Eddie really wasn't going to get any sleep. Richie was sure to keep him up with random facts and jokes and whatnot. Sigh. 

Finally though, in their little blanket fort and their sleeping bags, Eddie rolled over. "Goodnight, Richie."

"Night, Eds." Richie said happily, albeit a little sleepily. Thank god. 

"...don't call me Eds."

* * *

About 2.5 minutes later though, Eddie was woken up again by his best friend poking his leg with his ice cold foot. Gross. He needed to buy him some slippers or something, geez. 

"Psst Eddie."

"What?" Eddie snapped, but Richie didn't get the hint.

There was pause. "...do you think dogs dream?"

"OH MY GOD GOODNIGHT." Eddie put a pillow over him to shut him up, and yet he could still make out him saying faintly: 

"Hey, it's a serious question!"

 


End file.
